<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poetically Corrupted by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128959">Poetically Corrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to use any part of this fic for your own writing.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poetically Corrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The moment Komaeda’s wandering eyes happened to catch those of the junior year’s SHSL Luck— rumoured hope— in between bookshelves he found himself strangely skeptical of the facts.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When Naegi shook his hands, he blurted “Me eyes exist for hope, yet seeing you, it is apparent God has forgotten to dust my cheeks with red.” In a roundabout way, he had admitted Naegi was unlikable or at the very least, distasteful. What made it rather insulting was the implication that this was abnormal for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Hinata, who was standing next to him glared at him and apologized, bowed, and did all the things Komaeda was supposed to do for him before dragging him away by the collar.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Komaeda instead was left wondering, pondering, contemplating why it was so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to use any part of this fic for your own writing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>